Will You Be Mine part 1
by Challange Accepted
Summary: Tai loves Mimi, but doen't know that she goes with Matt. Read on, I promise a lemon in later chaps. part one to a seris that ends with a suprise....(just updated chapter 1 hope u like it)
1. Growing Conflicts

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, not now, not ever. But I do own this fic so don't steal it and take the credit. I am challenge accepted and I'm now located at Darkestchaos09yahoo.com, not uknowme009 anymore that account got shut down.  
  
In the Begging there was Bloodshed  
  
(Omniscient P.O.V.)  
  
Tai sat in his car staring out at the rain; thinking about his life. He knew that out of his group of friends he had the worst luck when it came to girls. Unlike his friends who were in serious relationships, he was still chasing one girl. While all his friends had been able to find love he couldn't. He couldn't because he wouldn't allow himself to fall in love with any girl. He had to be with the girl and the girl that he really wanted was Mimi. Since day one he had always known Mimi was the one. Even when he was with Sora he had never allowed himself to fall in love with her, because his heart only had room for one. He loved everything about Mimi from the way she styled her hair, to the way she'd roll her tong when speaking in her soft sexy voice. He didn't just love her for he physical traits he also love her personality, the way that she could make anyone smile even when they were down in the dumps. Or the may that she would just let the gentle breeze of the warm spring wind blow through her silky hair. He would have given anything to be with her, even if only for a second.  
  
But there was no way he would get to be with her now. The reason why was because she was with Matt. The moment that Matt told his it felt as if his life had ended. Even though it had been hours ago it felt like years. How had it all started? Well after working all day and debating weather or not to tell Mimi his true feelings about her he had decided to go to Izzy's sports bar to clear his head. When he arrived it was packed full since the big game was on. Not wanting to hear half drunken men argue over which player had the better stats for the season he decided to sit at the bar. He took a seat by Matt, who at the time looked like he was lost and drunk. Matt who had right away noticed Tai decided to ignore him. Tai thought that his blonde friend was only interested in not seeing the bottom of his glass started to stir up a conversation.  
  
They talked about sports, and movies, and about their younger siblings. Tai thought that Matt would be able to give him some good advice concerning Mimi. After Matt had finished about a third of his fourth beer Tai then turned to his best friend and told him that he had worked up enough courage to ask Mimi out. Matt who was obviously becoming drunk turned and had a shockingly serious look on his face. Matt looked Tai dead in his eye an warned Tai, to stay away from Mimi. As Tai remembered that particular event he thought, "Those weren't the words he used, he used the words 'My Mimi' ".  
  
Tai, had thought it to be a mistake, so after sitting for half an hour running through the events of the day he decided to call Mimi and see if Matt was telling the truth or if he was just letting his drunk side talk. He took out his cell and tried to call Mimi but got a busy signal. He then started up his car and drove to Mimi's apartment. After he arrived to Mimi's house an hour later he saw a familiar looking Ferrari in the parking lot of the apartment. When he got to Mimi's apartment door he rung the doorbell. Much to his surprise, he had come to find Matt standing at the doorway with his shirt off and his belt undone. A smirk then appeared across his face, "Tai, didn't I tell you to stay away from my Mimi?" Tai, stood there, shocked for about a minute waiting, then he answered, "Matt, how could you do this, you know how I felt her didn't you, I mean you were the only person that I trusted enough, to tell that I.." . He had been cut off by Matt, "Look I don't care, Mimi doesn't want you now and she never will, why would she want you when she has me".  
  
Tai, had continued to stand there betrayed. This wasn't something that just happened. Tai wondered, why Matt didn't tell him, after all they were best friends. He couldn't believe she didn't tell him either. He thought that they must really love each other to lie to him about something this important. Tai looked at Matt for about a good second before he fell to the floor as Matt winded him with one punch. Tai instantly fell to the floor heaving, and gasping for breath. Tai knew that no matter what Matt would never through a punch at him.  
  
Unless..., unless Matt was drunk, then Tai knew he was in danger. The last time Matt over drank he had almost killed somebody for so much as talking about Sora, his old girlfriend. Tai knew to back away slowly as if he were being attacked by a deranged grizzly.  
  
Matt, "Hey pal where do you think your going, come back here". Matt had then lounged at him, the next thing Tai felt, was inconsiderable pain. Matt, had managed to knock him back to the ground after Tai had tried so hard to stand on two feet. Matt started to kick Tai in his side. Matt soon grew tired of kicking and started to throw bone shattering punches to Tai's face. For, the first, few minutes Matt only focused on hitting Tai in the face but, that soon changed Matt started to throw blows to Tai's chin, ribs, stomach, and groin area. Matt, had successfully bruised Tai's lip, and he bloodied Tai's nose. Tai felt as if his ribs were broken. Matt, then took Tai's leg and kneed Tai's knee with enough force to break it (his leg that is and maybe his knee too). The last thing that Tai saw before he slipped unconscious was Matt's fist heading straight toward his face. After that Tai slipped unconscious, unable to see what happened next.  
  
When he awoke he saw Mimi, lying down with her nose bleeding, and her cheek red. Perhaps he was dreaming, yes that's it he was just dreaming. But a voice in his head seemed to yell "NO!" at Tai. Tai examined the battered Mimi, and reached the conclusion that Matt must have done it. Tai's mind was racing, "No it can't be! He hit her, that son of a bitch hit her, he must of beat her up badly, look at the way her body was disfigured its all, its like a lump." Summoning what was left of his strength he crawled toward Mimi.  
  
(A/N) Well, I hope you guys liked it I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting but I didn't have a comp to type on. Yes I know that this is chapter one. But I reedited it, so please read and review. I promise to get the newest chapter up by mid June. I want to reedit and add to the other chapters first. SO thanx for reading and please, please review and be honest. § 


	2. The Secret and The Promise

Will You Be Mine  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Warning: This is rated because of a future lemon. This was another challenge that I accepted this is a Tai Mimi thing , so I hope you like it.  
  
The Secret and The Promise  
  
Mimi, awoke to find that she had been bleeding . Her face felt sore. She then looked around to see where she was. "Mimi are you wake yet, Mimi if you are could you answer me". Mimi , had turned around, to look over the back of the couch to see Tai, start to finish wrapping bandages around his abs. "Morning Sleepy head", Mimi sat confused for a moment. Then she rememberd why she had been bleeding. Matt, had punched her, dead in the face. He caused her nose to bleed, she was crying when Matt came to his senses. Matt had then took his car keys and left . She noticed that she was still wearing her pink lace night gown. It seemed that all of her memory returned when she saw remembered why she had gone out in to the hallway of her apartment building. She had heard sounds coming from the hall, and when she went to investigate. She saw Matt beating the life out of someone. That someone turned out to be Tai , he was on the ground unconscious when she came in the hall. She had yelled at Matt, Matt had got up turned and hit her. The rest was just a blur.  
  
(Mimi POV)  
"Tai are you ok" I said as tears slid down my cheek. "Yes Mimi, I'm ok , no need to cry, I'll be fine." He tried to calm me down, but I was to upset. "Mimi, please calm down, please, I hate it when you cry". He came a tried to kneel down besides the couch. He looked like he was in great pain. I was just now noticing the , 'do it your self cast' that he had attempted to apply to his leg. He also had a patch on his forehead , one of those bandage patches, its was colored deep red. It was, disturbing to see him so broken, he always had the most life, he always had some kind of determination in his eyes , but now all he had was pain . "Why would Matt do this?" Tai then took the next five minutes to fill me in on every detail , he told me almost everything, but it seemed as if he was leaving something important out. "What did you have to tell, me?" I asked. He then looked at the ground , I was then sure it had to do with me. I knew that Tai didn't know that Matt and I where going out. Matt said that he would tell Tai when the time was right. "Mimi, how long have you been going out with Matt?" Tai said without raising his head I could bearly hear him, it was as if he chocked on the words. "Almost a year now" I answered him, then I saw a tear drop from his face and hit the wooden floor. "Mimi, I....I ..... was....I was going to,....... To tell you that I, I, I love you, and I want to be with you, but I didn't know you were going out with Matt. No one told me, I couldn't belive it when Matt told me, I , I just couldn't, he knew how I felt for you, and he,. he did this to me,. I ,.. and then he hit you,....I , I was, was so angry that I might have killed him, but, but, he ran off...Mimi, I , ... I don't know how, to explain it, any better then telling you that I love you, and I promise that I wont ever let anything bad happen to you, ever!!" by the time he was finished talking he was half way between sobbing and screaming. I could tell that he meant every word that he said. I had never seen him act this way before. He loved me, this was all a lot to take in, but the funny part is I think I that I loved him too. I always had a sort of thing for Tai, the way he always took charge, his leadership qualities , the way he was always looking out for Kari, that's what attracted me to him. "Tai, I.." "Mimi look you should rest, get some sleep, I'll talk to you when you wake up" "No Tai I, need to tell you this, I, I've always loved you, and I always will, if you had told me sooner I would have, I might have gone out with you" by the time I finished talking we were kissing passionately, we were frenching , my tongue felt as if it would fall out. The kiss lasted for five minutes when we stopped we saw some one standing at the door. 


	3. Senseless Decissions

Will You Be Mine  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own pokemon! (I meant digimon)  
  
Warning: Still no lemon. I promise one in the later chapters..  
  
I would like to thank my friend Squid for helping me out with this chapter.  
  
Senseless Decisions  
  
(Matt POV)  
  
"How could I have been so stupid, man, how could I have loss control of my self" I couldn't believe that me, me, some one like me could have done that. I knew how alcohol effected my body. I knew that two beers, could drive me over the edge, but. I just had to drink.  
  
I couldn't even pay attention to the road in front of me. My car swerved. Calm down Matt, just calm down. Matt get a grip, get a grip Matt. Concentrate; try to get to where you're going. Turn left here, and make a right there, ok now another left. This would have been easier if I was a little more sober. I reached a look out place, I had came here often to watch the sunsets with Mimi. Now I'm just here trying to remember where it all went wrong. I sat in nothing but my pants trying to organize my thoughts.  
  
I guess you could say the first piece of bad news was I getting fired from the Record label. They had called and said they couldn't afford to advertise, or even put up with my crap. They said that my music was shit. And to make matters worst, I lost all of my gigs because my lead drum player quit on me. My music career is down the drain. That's all I really wanted was my music and my Mimi.  
  
Mimi, funny thing really. I guess that was bad news too. I had prepared to propose I spent every dime I had on a non-refundable ring. When, I had brought Mimi to the restaurant, I had decided it was time for it I was ready, we were ready. I loved her, and I knew she loved me. We had expressed our love in so many different ways. I was sure that I was, no we were ready for the next step.  
  
So once I had gotten us to our table, I started to have my doubts. Halfway through the main course, I received a phone call from Tai.  
  
Tai: Hey Matt, guess what Matt: Tai I'm busy Tai: This'll only wake a minute; I'm going to ask Mimi out  
  
Matt: whats this, your joking right.  
  
Tai: No! You know how I feel for her Matt: I meant that you waited all this time, she maybe taken  
  
I knew that I should have told him, it was his right to know. He loved her, and he always reminded me of that. What kind of friend was I, if Mimi accepted this proposal this would have broken his heart. I knew I had to tell him, but not now. One gig at a time, that's what I say. (To bad I don't have any gigs now)  
  
Tai: Matt I know, but come on she would have told me if she were serious with some guy Matt: (my voice almost as low as a whisper) not if that was my job. Tai: what? Matt: nothing look find some else. (I hung up)  
  
When I reached the table, I quickly hid all signs of guilt I may have had on my face. It seemed that Mimi might have noticed them before I did. Mimi, " what's wrong honey, who was it", I started to say 'nothing boo, just keep eating', but I thought it wouldn't be so good to lie to her tonight. So I sighed and answered, "It was Tai he wanted to know if you would go out with him" I quickly tried to stuff as much food I could into my mouth. Mimi, "Matt when are you." "Going to tell him, I know, I know, I should tell him because I'm his best friend", " No, cause your like his", "Brother", I had finished. We had that argument many times. So it made sense that I knew what to say. Well, when dinner was over I had asked Mimi to wait before she would leave. I then got in front of her, and got on one knee. Mimi, "Matt what are you", "ssssshhhhh" I stopped her.  
  
"Mimi, ever since we started dating, I knew I was in love.  
I knew that it was you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with,  
You're my joy, my ambition my sunshine,  
Even though my dreams of music are gone, you are here, like you always were, are and I hope always will be. You where here for me, and I want to be here for you. I want to make you happy, I want you to be mine forever. Mimi will you marry me"  
  
What happened next was as much as a shock to me as it was a shock to the crowd that had assembled around us. Mimi, opened her eyes, and seemed to be indifferent, unmoved by anything I had said. Then, calmly but cautiously she answered.  
  
" No"  
  
How could one word, just one word, kill my soul? It took me, and killed me. This, was a foreign language, as if she were some one I didn't know some one I had not been spent the last two years of my life with for the last year? How, how, just the memory of this moment, was enough to drive over the edge.  
  
The rest of that night went like this. "No, but how the fuck can you say NO!" I demanded an answer from her. "Matt, you don't have your life together, you a mess, you have no job, and you get drunk every night." Her words were so true, is that why they hurt so much. 'N O' those letters broken down into every syllable, still meant nothing to me. Even after a whole month those letters, and that word pained me. It hurt me to try and remember the last part to that conversation, but I think it went more or less like this.  
  
"Mimi, why, why can't you just say yes, Mimi I love you", I stated as I stood up. "I, love you to Matt, and that's why, .I hate seeing you like this, every night you drink, you talk about getting your life together, well do it, you know that beer makes you act crazy, you almost killed your old drummer after you had two beers." she paused to take a breath. " And what about Tai, he doesn't now about us it would kill him." That's it, its always Tai. I had to break up with Sora because she loved Tai. And now Mimi too. I couldn't stand the thought of losing my beloved. It was true, that I had been drinking more often then I should, but that was because I needed to think. But, now if I think about it, maybe it was because I was just so scared to face my new life by my self. If only I had thought about it I would have known then as I know now that I didn't have to face it alone. I had Mimi, my Mimi. She would have been there for me.  
  
The rest of that night, was still a blur, but the effects of the alcohol was starting to fade and I could remember last of the events that followed that night.  
  
"Mimi shut the hell up, all you care about is your little bitch friend Tai" I shouted at her. I hated my self for that then and now. "Matt, I.I", "shut up", I then slapped her. I had let my rage control me; it forced me to hit her. " Ah." she gasped. I stood there shocked looking at my hand it was red. I didn't know what I had just done, I, I hit my Mimi. Her face turned blood red as I saw a tear drop from her eye. "Mimi I, I.I didn't mean to" I said as I took a step towards her, but then she withdrew and that hurt me. "Fine be that way," I shouted as I dropped the ring on the ground and stormed out of the restaurant. I then took my car and drove to the nearest bar.  
  
Now, as I sat back in my car and watched the sunrise I tried to remember the events of last night. I had beaten the shit out of Tai, my best friend. I was so drunk that I couldn't control my self. I tried to remember why I did that, and then it hit me. Earlier that night, I was at Izzy's bar. Having a few drinks, talking about the good ol' days. I hadn't noticed Tai come and sit next to me. He started talking about sports and music but, then Tai had to go and tell me that tonight he was going to ask her out.  
  
Well, if I wasn't drunk maybe I might have told him what happened over the last couple of months. And he might have believed me, but I was drunk so he might of thought I was lying. Well, anyways I told him to stay away from "My Mimi". She was mine wasn't she? I did love her and she had she loved me. Anyways, after the bar I decided to pay Mimi a visit. She had been trying to call me, she wanted to apologize. I didn't really want to go over there, but something just made me. I was completely drunk; no I was over drunk. I had spent three hours at the bar. I am sober now, but I wasn't last night.  
  
When I had made it to Mimi's place I had apologized at the door. Then she let me in. She wasn't about to come near me. She was in her nightgown. I remembered thinking 'Damn, she looks so damn, hot right now, I should do something.' I then walked over to Mimi, and told how sorry I was and how much I still loved her. I guess she didn't know I was drunk yet, cause when I kissed her she kissed me back.  
  
I guess that was all the motivation I needed. I then carried her into the room and started to take off her nightgown. She tried to struggle, but then I tightened my hold on her wrist. That wasn't a smart move, I was drunk and she wasn't tying to let me fuck her, so I became aggravated. I then started to remove my shirt. I guess it might have been the fact that I was so drunk why I couldn't see straight. "Matt, are you drunk" she said with a shiver. It was the way she said that made me wonder ' Gee I just might be a little drunk, but it'll all blow over'. But even then I knew I was lying to my self. "Yeah Mimi I am drunk, I only had about an hour worth's of beer." She knew I was lying, "Matt, I can't do this with you if your drunk just leave." Now that pissed me off. I slapped Mimi hard, so hard that her face turned blood red. "Bitch, do what I say, now kiss me" I forced a kiss on her. She started to cry, but I was dunk and I didn't care.  
  
I couldn't control myself; I forced her to kiss me again then I started to kiss her neck. I might have forced her to do more but I heard some one knock the door. I slapped her again, and told her to keep her ass in the room. When I went to the door, I saw Tai. Him! I was instantly enraged. I told him, "Didn't I warn you to stay away from my Mimi". I saw him try to back away. No one backs away from me, it's like running from a dog. You'll just aggravate me. "Hey Tai, where you running to?" I then jumped at him and started to beat him up, the whole fight was a blur to me, and still is. I was out of control, but when Mimi came to the door, she started yelling at me. I guess I don't remember what I did.  
  
I forced my self to remember what I did. I remembered standing up, and turning towards her. Then focusing on her, I then turned all my anger and drunken rage towards Mimi, I put all of my power and shear force behind one fist and, and.what did I do?.  
  
"Oh my god, I.I hit her, I threw a punch at her, what if she's hurt!" instantly, whatever stroll down memory lane I was on I snapped out of it. I picked up my cell phone and called her house number. She didn't answer. I then started back up my car engine, when the radio turned on the song "Bring Me to Life" was playing. It had just started. I was driving like a maniac through the streets, I knew that Mimi could be seriously injured, so I rushed back to her building. When I got there, I left my car outside with the engine on. I ran up to her floor, and ran to her door, it was locked so I used the spare key she had hidden under the mat. I rushed inside, and looked in her bedroom, the shower, under her bed, I looked everywhere for her.  
  
I then returned to my car, "where could she be, she could be anywhere", I thought. "Where the fuck could she be," Then it came to me, one word, NO! A name came to me. "Tai" I said coldly. I then spun my car around and drove to Tai's. It took me about ten minutes to get there, running through all those red lights. I ran through the main entrance, then up to his floor. I was shocked to find the door ajar. So instead of opening it, I stood and listened, and sure enough I heard Mimi and Tai talking, I couldn't hear Tai that well, but I no he said that he loved her, cause then I heard Mimi reply, "Tai, I've always loved you".  
  
I couldn't believe it, she loved him. I opened the door and just stood there in the opening, deciding to either walk away or rush at Tai. I wasn't drunk any more, so anything I did, as on my own free will. I wasn't going to hit Tai, unless I had a reason too. Then they started to kiss passionately. Oh my god, they were frenching. "Mimi how could you," I said under my breath. Then Tai looked up and stopped kissing her, and then they turned to the door and saw me.  
  
"Hello, Tai and Mimi, am I interrupting any thing?" I said as I took a step in to Tai's apartment.  
  
Well, this a new side to Matt, what do you think he'll do next time. Please review! -Challenge Accepted § (I have edited this chapter, later I should be putting up a brand new chapter signed  
Challenge Accepted §§ 


	4. Truth Hurts

Will You Be Mine (part one) Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, never will. Warning: No, no warning, not even a lemon, yet any ways. I will put one in, maybe next chapter. Message from me: I'm sorry for not posting, I have been working on a CCS fic. Just so you know this is called part one because its part one to the 3 part series. Part 2 will not be focused on Mimi and Tai so much. I will release further details on part 2 at a later date.  
  
Truth Hurts  
  
(Matt's POV)  
I just stood there watching them kiss. I was angry, confused, and sad all at the same time.  
  
IIs it time to say goodbye?  
  
I don't know why it hurts so much  
  
Seeing themi  
  
They stopped kissing, and Tai looked up at me, finally they noticed me. I took a step inside. "Hello, Tai and Mimi, am I interrupting any thing?"  
  
(Readers POV)  
  
As Matt slowly walked into the room, Tai rose up from his crouching position. Matt turned to face Mimi then he knelt next to her. "Did I hurt you?" His question was rewarded with a slap. Matt looked up at her, he saw a small bruise on the side of her face. He touched his fingers there, "Mimi, I'm so sorry, I never meant to.." he was cut off by Tai. "Matt what the hell has come over you, one minute your hitting and beating Mimi, the next your caring and worrying for her"  
  
Matt was obviously taken back by that remark. Calming him self he relaxed, and tried to explain him self. " Look I was drunk, and I didn't mean to -gulp- hit Mimi.. I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry, I would never hit Mimi that was my first and last time I " he was cut off by Mimi. Mimi, " Matt your lying, you hit me before, at the restaurant, and other times, you may not have noticed cause you were drunk, but you have hurt me over and over again, not just physically, but emotionally. Whenever you would go out for days on end, or get so drunk you ended up at some slut's house, Matt I cried my self to sleep. I use to worry so much that I'd have to go to the hospital for sleeping pills"  
  
(Matt's POV)  
  
Mimi was screaming and crying when she finished her statement I could tell that she had more to say. I was shocked, was this how she felt, did I hurt her this much. Does she love me? I love her don't I? I mean I do, I love her, and I wouldn't have come down here if I didn't. " Mimi I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to do it on purpose. I'll never do it again, I promise"  
  
"Matt you're lying to yourself. You know that you're just saying that now, but your just going to turn around and self-destruct again. You have an anger problem, you drinking isn't going to solve anything, you're just making the problem worst" Mimi was making a hell of a lot of sense. Sure my drinking was a problem, but I could stop. Couldn't I?  
  
II should've given up Why do I torture myself like this? It seems so pointless nowi  
  
"Mimi, look I love you to much to lose you, Mimi can't you just forgive me, think about all the good times we had" " Matt we did have some good times but, those times were followed by bad times" I wasn't done pleading my case yet. There had to be a way I could get her back.  
  
II have to try again.  
  
But what will come out of it but pain?i  
  
She had always said I would make a great father.  
  
"Mimi what about the baby, you want to have, tell me that's worth staying together for." "Matt, I got pregnant about two years ago". I almost fell to the ground, but I managed to catch my self, something didn't make sense, if she was pregnant two years ago where was the baby. I glanced over to Tai, who seemed as confused as me. Mimi seeing our confusement started to explain. "Matt, you came home drunk one night, that night I was about two and a half months pregnant. When I told you, you got so mad. You called me a bitch and then you beat me up. You did everything to me, you kicked me and punched me in the stomach. You even said that you were trying to kill the baby. I was shocked but Matt, Matt do you know what I did, I forgave you, I fucken forgave you". I was shocked, why didn't I remember any of this. Was I that drunk?  
  
I opened my mouth to apologize, and she stopped me. " Matt I was an emotional wreck. You seemed not to have noticed or cared. Matt I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would react. I didn't know if you would try to help or if you would make the problem worse."  
  
"Mimi, I , I would have .." the truth is I didn't even know what I would have done. I struggled to hold back tears and anger. I took a deep breath and asked her what happened to the baby.  
" Matt you ,.. The...." She didn't even know what to say. But I knew what she meant. I gasped for air, then I fell towards the couch. My knees hit the floor hard. My hands caught my self, I was kneeling in front of the couch. All of my held back tears started to flow. I'm crying,.. Can it be. I thought I had forgotten how to cry. I wanted to kill myself. I never cried. The last time that I cried I was seventeen and Sora had dumped me. I struggled to look up at Mimi. I tried to stop crying. Damn these tears, they showed how weak I was, I needed to be strong, strong enough to face the truth.  
  
"Mimi when did you find out the baby was dead?" it wasn't me who asked the question. I wanted to . But I couldn't bring my self to say the words. Who asked, I turned and looked at him. Him the one that started all this, if he had just stayed away from Mimi. We wouldn't be here at all. Why was he silent, he hadn't said a word since I came into his home. Why would he choose to interject his thoughts now? I looked back at Mimi, and saw her she was crying. She had loved me a lot, enough to forgive me. All I had done was hurt her.  
  
" I wasn't sure that the baby was dead. At first I thought that it was alive. Sora came over the day after you.. " She couldn't even find a word to describe what I did to her. She could of said beaten her. But I guess that's the nicest way to put it. " Sora saw we bleeding and unconscious, the first thing she did was rush me to the hospital. The doctors had told her that I was pregnant, and that since most of the damage was centered around my stomach and womb (a/n I don't think I should of used the word womb but oh well) that the baby might be dead. Matt do you remember that month you couldn't get in contact with me, and I had told you that I had to leave the country for a month cause my uncle in Hong Kong was sick. I lied that whole month I was in the hospital. They were running tests, and checking to see how much damage there was to the baby." I didn't want her to continue, I wanted her to stop, I didn't want to know how much pain she was in, I couldn't take it. I couldn't even face myself anymore. Did she really love me enough to forgive me?  
  
"Matt, you couldn't begin to understand how I felt. I knew my baby was dead, long before the doctors told me. Matt I was an emotional wreck, I felt empty. I truly believed that I was some how at fault for my baby's death. I felt like part of me was gone, that I was incomplete. When Sora told Tai that I was in the hospital he had no idea that the baby was dead or that I was even pregnant, he saw me there brokend, he stayed with me until I was well enough to leave the hospital."  
  
IMaybe..  
  
Maybe it will work.  
  
Just maybe.i  
  
So Tai had been there for her, but he couldn't love her as much was I could. Him being there in the hospital was one way he showed his love for her. But that was a small amount compared to how much I loved her, I would do anything for her. If she could only give me another chance. I had to know if she still loved me.  
  
" Do you want to know something Matt, it's pointless. You being here it doesn't matter, I already chose the person I love. Matt, I can't even stand to be in the same room with you. I've always loved Tai, the way that he is compassionate, caring, he take leadership over a situation, he's always been there for me, and I know that he would never hurt me, I have always been in love with him. I guess the only reason that I was in love with you was. because you were so close to Tai, that I thought you might have been his brother. But know I see that you're just the opposite of him. You don't care about anyone but your self. Matt I don't love you anymore. To me you don't even exist, your obsolete. You're not even here in front of me."  
  
I. . I. I don't believe it. Everything that I lived for was always being taken away from me. First my music, and now Mimi. I guess she never really loved me, then was I the one who was in love? She had said that I don't even exist, when she was describing why she loved Tai it was like she was looking through me. Like she was looking into each other's eyes. She made a lot of sense. I was so depressed I couldn't even cry. Everything I loved was always taken from me. Now I'm truly alone. I loved Mimi but she didn't love me back. This is it I guess; the truth is that. That she ever loved me, only Tai. Its always Tai. Sora left me for Tai, and now Mimi is leaving me for Tai. I might have turned some of my depression into anger and hit Tai. But what would that prove, it prove to Mimi that I am destructive, that I have anger problems. I knew one thing, I had lost Mimi. Forever.  
  
I stood up and walked to the door, slowly, then I took one last look at Mimi, and then I looked at Tai. I sighed, then continued to walk out of the apartment, before I left, with my back still to them I said, "I hope you two are happy together" then I left.  
  
(Tai POV)  
  
I was at a loss of words. I didn't have a thing to say. I was stunned, and confused, and angry, and sad all at the same time. Matt was gone, he hadn't even tried to fight me. Matt just left. I looked at Mimi and saw that she was crying. For a minute I hesitated before I said anything. I sighed and then kneeled; I felt a little bit of pain. "Mimi are you going to be ok?" I asked, was she? Everything she had said was a lot to take in. Could I even handle this much information myself? I would have to. I need to stop thinking about my self and start thinking about how I can help Mimi.  
  
"Tai, I didn't really want to yell at Matt, or say all those things to him but, I had to it was how I felt. Tai I love you, and I want to be with you" her voice had returned too normal. She was still crying though. I placed my hand on her cheek and tilted her head towards me. I smiled at her. "I love you too Mimi and I always will". She had stopped crying and smiled back. Then we kissed. It lasted for a couple of seconds, before she stopped and asked me "What if Matt comes after you, I don't want you to get hurt, what if he tries to" I put my finger up to her lip to silence her. "Mimi were finished with Matt, he's not coming back, and if he does I'll be here to protect you as long as I'm here you have nothing to worry about, I promise to never let anything bad happen to you." With that statement finished I started to kiss her again, and she stopped again. "Mimi, my love what's wrong?" I asked. She replied, " Why don't you close the door or do you want everyone that walks by to see us" I got up and closed the door. When I turned back I saw Mimi standing at the doorway of my room. I walked over to her and picked her up, and carried her into the room closing the room door behind me.  
  
§ Another good chapter, I think. Well that took a long time to type, sorry for the long wait but I had, well other things to attend to. And with School starting I'll be even busier, I promise to post as soon as possible though. The next chapter shouldn't take that long to write. One more things, Tai and Mimi did not just fuck each other that would be rushing things a little too much. I hope y'all liked this chapter please R+R. § 


End file.
